emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7530 (19th June 2016)
Plot Jermaine begs Angie not to call the police, insisting it will make things worse for Belle. Diane, Kerry and Nicola wonder where their men are as worried Laurel arrives in The Woolpack looking for Ashley and Arthur. They all realise that they have been lied to and set out to find them. Belle turns up at Home Farm. She asks why Lachlan couldn't stay out of it. Lachlan continues to insist Jermaine is using Belle. Belle questions why Lachlan trashed the house so he blurts out that he loves her. In the back garden of Mulberry Cottage, Dan, Rishi, Jimmy, Doug and Rodney battle the children in a toy gun fight but the fun stops when Diane, Kerry, Laurel and Nicola arrive. Whilst tearing a strip off Jimmy, Nicola lets slip that Jimmy was meant to be babysitting Ashley. Ashley is devastated. Pierce and Rhona order food in the pub, as Carly appears with constipated April. Marlon gets an idea when Carly gives him some constipation tablets. Laurel asks Ashley not to over react, but Ashley is devastated. Laurel blames herself for being a coward and not telling Ashley the truth. She decides to tell Ashley what is really going on. Marlon puts one of the tablets in Pierce's gravy, but soon realises how stupid he is being. Moira apologises to Holly. Cain and Moira return Kyle to Kerry and head to the pub. In the Woolpack kitchen, Marlon panics when Victoria explains she put the spiked gravy in the pies. He grabs the pie for Carly before she can eat anymore, but Eric has already finished his. Lisa enquirers how Belle's exam went, but Belle admits she didn't go into college to take it. She sits Lisa down and tries to explain that she really is having an affair with Jermaine, and she is not his stalker, although Lisa is unsure what to believe, especially when PC Williams arrives at Wishing Well Cottage to talk to Belle about the break in at the Bailey's house. Belle explains to PC Williams that she has been having an affair with Jermaine. She is arrested for burglary. Ashley assures Arthur he has done nothing wrong, and Arthur offers to be his friend. Eric runs out of the pub. Cain tells Moira he enjoyed the gig, and they should do it again sometime. Charity over hears and quizzes them if the tickets turned up after all. She also suggests that leaving Holly with Kyle isn't a good idea. Angie tells Jermaine that she called the police, but Jermaine's reaction causes her to question if there is something else to it. Belle is interviewed, but keeps Lachlan's name out of everything. Lisa tells the officers that it is a disgrace that Belle was arrested in the first place due to her previous mental health problems. Holly quickly puts a heroin wrap in her pocket when Cain arrives back at Butlers Farm, but he soon hurries off after hearing that Belle has been arrested. Belle returns home, and Lisa explains to Cain the Belle has youth court the following day for burglary, and the police are looking into the stalking allegations. Belle insists to Lisa and Cain that she doesn't need either of them as Jermaine will come through for her and she storms off. Cast Regular cast *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *Angie Bailey - Nina Toussaint-White *PC Williams - Shari Fox Locations *The Bailey's house *The Woolpack - Public bar, exterior and kitchen *Home Farm - Dining room *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden and living room *Pirate ship *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Backroom *Hotten Police Station - Interview room Notes *An episode was broadcast on Sunday at 7.00pm due to schedule changes caused by coverage of Euro 2016. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,260,000 (26th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns